Big Red Car (album)
"Big Red Car" (titled "Dance Party" in North America) is the fifth Wiggles album, released on February 20, 1995. It won the 1995 ARIA Music Award for Best Children's Album. The accompanying video was a released on the September 11, 1995. You can find information on the cassette release of this album here. The album was re-issued in 2006 as Here Comes The Big Red Car, with some tracks removed or replaced with new recordings, and new ones added. Tracklist 1. Wags The Dog 2.42 J.Field, M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page 2. Henry's Dance 1.51 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page 3. Five Little Joeys 1.48 Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page 4. Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) 1.34 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page 5. Di Dicki Do Dum 1.33 Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page 6. Cows 0.20 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page 7. I'm A Cow 0:31 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page 8. Bouncing Ball 0.13 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page 9. Brown Girl In The Ring 1.35 Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J. Fatt, A.Field, G.Page 10. Dorothy's Dance Party 2.15 J.Field 11. The Four Presents 2.39 Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page 12. My Holiday At The Beach 0.10 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page 13. On Your Holiday 1.33 M.Perry 14. Teddy Bear Hug 1.55 Raffi, Simpson 15. Big Red Car 1.49 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page 16. My Hat 0.08 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page 17. Hat On My Head 1.11 J.Field, A.Field 18. Here We Go Dorothy 2.41 Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page 19. Do The Flap 2.26 J.Field, T.Henry, M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page 20. Pufferbillies 0.40 Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page 21. Joannie 0.47 Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page 22. Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo 2.12 Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page 23. My New Shoes 0.42 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page 24. I Am A Dancer 0.58 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page 25. Look At Baby 0.09 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page 26. Georgia's Song 0.43 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page 27. Sanctissima 0.45 Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page Personnel * THE WIGGLES ARE: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Murray Cook: Bass, guitar, vocals & vibraslap * Jeff Fatt: Piano, Lowrey Colour Glow Organ, lead vocal on 'I'm a Cow', backing vocals & vibraslap * Anthony Field: Acoustic guitar, vocals, vibraslap co-cordinator * Greg Page: Lead vocals, Hammond B-3 & vibraslap Additional Musicians * Terry Murray: An assortment of great guitar work throughout the album (Thanks Terry!) * Tony Henry: Drums on 'Brown Girl in the Ring', 'Big Red Car', 'Five Little Joeys' and 'Can You Point You...' * Andrew Bignall: Drums on 'Wags The Dog' 'Henry's Dance', 'Hat on My Head', 'Do the Flap' & 'Teddy Bear Hug' * Greg Truman: Backing vocals on 'Wags The Dog', 'Henry's Dance', 'The Flap', 'Hat on my Head' & 'Teddy Bear Hug' * Gerry Brady: Backing vocals on 'The Four Presents' & guitar on 'Pufferbillies' * Emma Buter: Character Voice * John Field: Sequencing & guitar on 'Dorothy's Dance Party' * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles. * Recorded at Tracking Station Recording Studios, Struggle Street Studios and Bellevue Hill, Sydney * Mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios * Art & Design by Deborah Parry Graphics * Photography by Gary Johnston * THANKS TO: John Spence, Sally Maybloom, Meryl Gross, Nikki, Libby, Terri & all at ABC Music, Diana, Jacqui, John Anderson & all at EMI Music, Rex Barry & all at EMI Records, Greg Truman (The Voice), Our esteemed crew - John Field (the cook) & Peter Mackie, Emma Buter, Sue McAuley, Vanessa Fallon-Rohanna, Jacqueline Field, Matthew Perry, Nursing Mothers Association, Playgroup Association; Kids Promotions, Chris John, Tim Shaw, Perry Como, Tony Hatch, Jackie Trent & John Hawkesworth - thanks for your encouragement, Wayne Covell, Michelle & Blaine, Meg & Baby Georgia, Our Parents & families and all the little people & their families. Trivia * The original recording of "Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?", which appears on this album, is in D major. Later recordings are in E major. * This album marks the first appearance of Wags the Dog. * Joannie Works With One Hammer is listed as "Joannie" on this album. * Henry's Dance, Teddy Bear Hug, Joannie Works With One Hammer and I Am A Dancer first appeared in Yummy Yummy. * Hat on My Head first appeared in the Play School album: Oomba Baroomba, which was released in 1994. * On Your Holiday first appeared in the Play School television show. * Guitarist Terry Murray and voiceover Emma Buter debut on this album. * This is the only album where Andrew Bignall plays the drums, as well as where Gerry Brady provides the backing vocals on The Four Presents and plays the guitar on Pufferbillies. *Anthony's brother John Field debuts on this album. * Tony Henry plays the drums on Five Little Joeys, Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?), Brown Girl In The Ring, and Big Red Car. Gallery Back Cover and Disc File:BigRedCaralbumbackcover.png|Back cover File:BigRedCaralbumdisc.png|Disc Other TheWiggles,DorothyandKerri-AnneKennerly.jpg|"Big Red Car" awarded in 1996 on the TV show: "Midday" TheWiggles'AlbumAwards.jpg|"Big Red Car" at the album awards. C91mqjbVYAIE7LK.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur at the Aria Awards BigRedCar-AlbumPoster.jpg|Album poster BigRedCarVideoandCDCommercial.png|The CD and cassette in ABC commercial Category:Albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:1995 Category:1995 albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Series 1 Albums